Gone St. Canard (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Gone St. Canard. One day, Dipper and Mabel Pines, and their friends came to the Disney All Star Movies Resort. Dipper Pines: Wow, everything in the Disney All Star Movies Resort is so cool! Mabel Pines: There’s Toy Story, Fantasia, Fantasia 2000, 101 Dalmatians, the Mighty Ducks, and the Love Bug suites. Even Donald’s Double Feature store, Reel Fun Arcade and World Premiere Food Court. Herbie: (beeping) Dipper Pines: I know, Herbie, we're enjoying it already. Lightning McQueen: Welcome to the club, Dipper. Olaf: Let’s go eat at the World Premiere Food Court. So, they set out for a bite to eat along the way. Just then, there were Marvel Superheroes who're admired by a big crowd. Baymax: It appears to be a group of Marvel Superheroes, the Avengers led by Captain America and Iron Man. Dipper Pines: Awesome! Mabel Pines: And look, the Incredibles! Let's go see them! So, they pushed through the crowd just to take a good look at them. Dipper Pines: Excuse me, pardon me. Benny the Cab: Hey, Avengers, meet Dipper and Mabel Pines. Captain America: Dipper and Mabel Pines, we're honored to meet you two in person. Mabel Pines: Captain America, Hawkeye, Ant-Man, Wasp, Hulk, Thor, Iron Man, Quicksilver, Black Panther, Vision, Black Widow, Wonder Man, Ms. Marvel, Falcon, Tigra, She-Hulk, Namor the Sub-Mariner, Mockingbird, War Machine, Moon Knight, Spider-Woman, Justice, Firestar, Sandman, Luke Cage, Doctor Strange, Spider-Man, Iron Fist, Daredevil, Elektra, Red Hulk, Nick Fury Jr., Captain Marvel, Silver Surfer, and the Scarlet Witch! Dipper Pines: We're huge fans of you guys! Hiro Hamada: They're Mickey's new apprentices. Lucius Best/Frozone: Is that so?! Spider-Woman: Amazing. Iron Man: We're truly honored to meet you two in person, your great-uncles told us about you two. Dipper Pines: Well, we were big fans to superheroes like yourselves. Spider-Man: You don't say. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: How'd you all like to try out with the Avengers? Mabel Pines: Sure. We love to! So, they brought them to the base where the Avengers and the other supers go in. Later, Nick Fury and the Avengers give them a tour around their base. Nick Fury: Dipper, Mabel, welcome to our base! Dipper Pines: This place is amazing! Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: Well just you two wait, you're gonna be as surprised as Hiro and his friends were. T'Challa/Black Panther: It is true, I even once trusted them for the sake of Wakanda. Okoye: They were trustworthy to be our allies, expecially the Avengers since T'Challa is one of them. Mabel Pines: That is so cool. I mean how amazing are you guys? Violet Parr: Come on, we're superheroes. What could happen? Nick Fury: What do you say, Dipper and Mabel? Dipper Pines: We love to! Mabel Pines: Yeah! So, Dipper and Mabel got well acquanted with the superheroes. Meanwhile, Olaf was exploring around the Magic Kingdom. Olaf: Boy, exploring the Magic Kingdom is more fun this time a year. Suddenly, he spotted the Fearsome Five with the rest of the villains. Negaduck: Alright, Boys, listen up! We've got work to do, and we don't rest until Evelyn gives her word. Thanos: I still have the Invinity Gauntlet, it was my time again to rule with it. Bushroot: I don't know, Thanos, it might be a little dangerous when you tried to use it. With quick thinking, Olaf took the Infinity Gauntlet along with the stones from Thanos. Olaf: (whispering) I must warn Dipper and Mabel about those bad guys. So, he ran off to warn his friends. As for Dipper, Mabel, and the rest of their friends, they werel looking around the base. Dipper Pines: Look at this place! Terk: Wow, I can see nice digs around these parts. Mabel Pines: Me too, Terk. Baymax: (scanning the area) The base appears to be isolated from any civilians. Hiro Hamada: You're gonna enjoy it here, Dipper, we've been there before. Dipper Pines: Was that before you teamed up with them, Hiro? Hiro Hamada: In a way, Mickey and the others told us about them. Lightning McQueen: That's amazing. Cruz Ramirez: I know, right? Winston Deavor: I'm glad you guys liked it here. Dipper Pines: Winston Deavor and Edna Mode, I've heard of you two before. What brings you two here? Edna Mode: We were send to support the Avengers, Darling, no complaints at all. Winston Deavor: Dipper, Mabel, your great-uncles has told us everything about you two. Mabel Pines: We were friends with Mickey when he first came to Gravity Falls, he told us so much about you two. Edna Mode: And we're very please to have you visit the facility, Darling. Winston Deavor: And to prove it, Mirage, Edna, and I have a very special surprise for you two. Dipper Pines: Like what? So, they took them somewhere to show it to them. Soon, they came to the laboratory where all supersuits were made for normal heroes. Edna Mode: Behold. Mabel Pines: Whoa. Winston Deavor: That's right, the greatest supersuit makers you could even imagine. Dipper Pines: Wow, Winston, you must've worked up enough money for it. Winston Deavor: Well, I have Edna and Mirage to thank for that. Mirage: All you have to do is chose your own abilities, and the suit maker will do the rest. Edna Mode: And also indestructible on account of vibranium. So, Dipper decided to try it out first to see how he fits the suit. Winston Deavor: Okay, Dipper, chose your characteristic. Dipper Pines: Right. As Dipper stepped through the machine's scanner, he started chosing his own supersuit. Dipper Pines: How do I look? Edna Mode: You look amazing. Winston Deavor: Mabel, wanna give it a try? Mabel Pines: Sure thing. Just as Mabel took her turn chosing her supersuit, Grenda was next to chose hers as well. Grenda: How do we look, Mr. Deavor? Winston Deavor: Fantastic. Edna Mode: Very nice, Darlings. Candy, Pecifica, Li'l Gideon, you three try. Candy Chiu: We would be honored, Edna. Pacifica Northwest: Woohoo! Gideon Gleeful: Now, we're talking! Finally, they had their supersuit armed and ready for action. Winston Deavor: All you need now are suprhero names. Mirage: What names do each of you prefer? Dipper Pines: With vibranium armored suit, I prefer to be known as Panther Cub. Mabel Pines: I can be... Swallow Girl. Grenda: I'm Iron Girl. Candy Chu: I am Eagle Eye! Pacifica Northwest: I will be Northern Portal! Gideon Gleeful: Just call me Blow Boy. Winston Deavor: Excellent. Edna Mode: Well nicknamed, Darlings. Dipper Pines: (as Panther Cub) Thanks, Edna. So, they took off to try out for the Avengers. Meanwhile, Merlock started resurrecting and reviving Syndrome and all the other deceased villains. Merlock: Welcome, My friends. Syndrome: Good to be back, Merlock. Erik Killmonger: I've waited long enough for revenge. Evelyn Deavor: It's a good thing the Fearsome Five busted me, Bomb Voyage, and the Underminder out of prison. Negaduck: Bet you thought we wouldn't gather the rest of the villains and criminals, eh, Evelyn? Evelyn Deavor: You'll see, Negaduck, we got a kingdom to invade with Mickey out of the way. Category:Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225